Chelsea
: For other uses, see Veronika (disambiguation) Chelsea, regarded as Veronika in the First to Fifth chapters, is the deuteragonist in the novel Level Up. She is the close friend to [[Merri|'Merri']], and suffers from the HER disease. She is a Level 9 butterfly and has The Power to Read and Deceive Minds. '''It is thought that 'Butterfly Alison' is her mother. History Early Life Chelsea grew up in the city of West Hamburg in Vulpes. She was very intelligent for her age, and was even declared a child prodigy. During her childhood is when she unknowingly caught the HER disease that had spread around West Hamburg. When she was ten, she began going by the alias "Veronika." Her childhood will be explained in the prequel novel "Veronika." The Jungle When Chelsea was 11 when she was accepted as a butterfly in The Jungle. It was here where she met Merri, and when they first became close friends. Chelsea was unsure if Merri would be her friend, but surprisingly, Merri accepted Chelsea, under her alias of Veronika. Chelsea kept this secret from Merri, until they had both gotten their letters, right after their training. Merri began to lie with Chelsea, as Chelsea got Level 9, one of the most rarest levels, and Merri got a Level 10. Both stating they got Level 2, this was when Chelsea discovered her powers. When she confronts Merri on the situation, Merri uses her own powers to change her level on the letter, from 10, to 2. Shocked to see Merri lie this far, Chelsea ran out of the dorm and into a tree. Merri ran after her, and that's when Chelsea revealed her true name. Merri, shocked, shortly after was hit by a dart. Chelsea screamed, before she fell out of the tree, and lost conciousness. The Search for Merri Shortly after Chelsea left the emergency room, she began her search for Merri, after she was nowhere to be found. Chelsea went as far as to explore the desert. After she had found a lake, Chelsea was shot with a dart, falling unconscious, where she was abducted. Abduction, and Return to West Hamburg Chelsea was abducted by Firefox, the vengeful Level 7 butterfly, and the rival to Mr. Piggles. Chelsea was used to be captured, so Firefox could finally defeat Mr. Piggles, however, unknown to Chelsea, Mr. Piggles abducted Merri. Chelsea was suddenly able to use her powers, to say she was the leader of an [[The Epidemic Institution|''Evil Organization]]. Chelsea was released, however, it's unknown what happened after she was released. It's heavily implied that Chelsea returned to her childhood home, before fleeing to Oakwood Forest. Reuniting with Merri and HER. After Chelsea fled to Oakwood Forest, she had began to experience the symptoms of the HER disease, suddenly loosing her consciousness. When Merri discovered Chelsea's unconscious body, Chelsea was awake by then. However, Chelsea began coughing up blood, a symptom of the fatal HER disease. After Merri realized this, the two were found by Butterfly Jane and Butterfly Alison. The two adults quickly realized Chelsea's disease was fatal, and so they returned them to The Jungle. Shortly after, the nurse diagnosed Chelsea with HER. To Survive Sacrifce After learning that Merri and herself would never be safe from Mr. Piggles and Firefox, Chelsea had to do something in order to safe Merri. Chelsea had noticed Mr. Piggles planning to capture both of them, Chelsea then came up with her lonely operation. When Mr. Piggles loaded his gun with poisoned darts, Chelsea stood in front of Merri, and was shot instead. As Mr. Piggles laughed, Merri dragged Chelsea off, to give her an antidote, seeing Chelsea already suffering. Chelsea would eventually die from her wounds, but then was revived by Firefox. Character Connections Merri: Chelsea is very close with Merri, they could even be considered sisters. The two are inseparable, and are were close friends in The Jungle. She became lonely when she was captured by Firefox, and when she was released, she began to trust Merri more than anyone else. When Merri was in danger, Chelsea greatly sacrificed herself, showing how much she cared about Merri. Butterfly Judy (Veronika Novel): Chelsea deeply cared for Judy, though not seeing her as a close companion until she was old enough, Chelsea relayed on Judy before the events of Level Up. She also trusted Judy very much, and when Judy died of the HER disease, Chelsea deeply mourned her death. Butterfly Alison: Chelsea treats Alison as a mother figure, as someone she can go to if she feels like she needs to speak with someone. Though it is heavily believed that Butterfly Alison is the mother to Chelsea, it is still unknown to this day. Butterfly Jane: Chelsea likes Jane, and sees her as a tutor, as Butterfly Jane taught her how to control her powers of '''''Deceiving and Reading Minds. Chelsea doesn't see her as a friend, she mainly sees her as more of a tutor. Firefox: Chelsea's friend, she was originally captured by Firefox, in order to be used as blackmail for her family, but Chelsea owes great debt to this woman, as she had saved her life when she had sacrificed herself. Kaede: An intended past incarnation, Chelsea was originally going to be the reincarnation of the little match girl known as Kaede, but Layla's birth broke the cycle, so Layla was the new Kaede instead. Trivia Concept * Chelsea is based off of one of the authors, Veronika Garfield. * Chelsea's name was originally going to stay as Veronika, until they decided to change her name to Chelsea * Chelsea was originally going to be a Level 1 Butterfly * Chelsea is most likely German in the real world, as Vulpes is based off of real world Germany with Vulpes' capital, West Hamburg, being based off of Berlin. Category:Characters in Level Up Category:Characters in Veronika (Novel) Category:Characters Category:Under Maintenance